Let's Meet At the Guild!
by FairyFreak38
Summary: When Lucy decides to sell her house and leave Fairy Tail, the guild members start to forget her existence!
1. Let's Meet At the Guild!

**Yay! New story... Ummm, I have nothing else to say...**

"Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu screamed in his sleep. "NATSU!" She slapped him awake. "Natsu, I'm right here. What's wrong?" She stared at him with her chocolate eyes. "It's nothing!" He quickly replied. "I let you sleep in my bed, don't make me break the deal." She said pulling the covers over her body. "What was with that dream?" He thought.

"Lucy! I'm heading to the guild!" Natsu yelled. "Okay! I'll meet up with you there." She yelled from inside the bathroom. He walked out of her house and headed for the guild.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom and was in her regular blue skirt, and a pink blouse. "Ready to go, beautiful?" A voice asked. "Yeah..." She said. She walked out and closed the door. She hung a "SOLD" sign on her door and walked off with the blonde haired mage. "I'm so sorry, Natsu..." She whispered. A tear dripping down her cheek.

"Why's Lucy taking forever?!" Natsu said stomping his feet. "Calm down Flame Head. She's probably just stopping by a bookstore or something." Gray said. Erza saw the sad look on Natsu's face. "How about we go to her apartment and see if she's there?" Erza said smiling. "YES!" Natsu jumped up, threatening to the destroy the guild. He jumped outside with Gray, Erza, and Happy trying to keep up.

"What the hell?" Natsu burned the sign. He opened the door and yelled. "LUCY! ARE YOU IN HERE!?" Gray looked around, and noticed that most of the furniture was gone. "Natsu, did Lucy tell you she was moving?" Erza asked. Natsu shook his head. "It was still like it normally was when I was here in the morning." He said, and Happy nodding. "Let's try asking the guild and see if they know anything." Erza announced as she ushered them out.

"Lucy? You okay." He asked, hearing her sob in the bathroom. "Y-yea, I'm f-fine." Her voice breaking with every word. He turned the knob, only to realize that it was locked. "Luce, open the door." "N-no, l-leave me alone... I'll be f-fine by t-tomorrow." She managed to say through her cries. "If you don't open the door, I'll break it." He said in a joking tone. He heard an unlocking sound and immediatly opened the door. "Lucy... I know you need a friend right now, and my shoulder is only available for a limited time." He said grinning. Lucy laughed. "This is why I never let you see me when I'm crying, with you, I can never stay sad enough to mourn." She said pushing him to the floor. His blue eyes stared into her brown ones. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey, Gramps!" Natsu yelled. "What is it Natsu?" Makarov asked. "Do you know what happened to Lucy?" Gray said budding in. "What? Who's Lucy?" He said leaning on the edge of the bar. "Master! This is serious!" Erza yelled. "And so am I, who is Lucy?" "W-what? Lucy, you know... Blonde hair, brown eyes, huge boobs!" Natsu said pointing to his chest. "It would be awesome to find a girl like that..." Makarov said jokingly. "...You really don't remember Lucy, Master?" Erza said stepping up. "Remember? I've never know her." He said. The group turned with worried expressions. "Let's... try asking other people." Gray directed.

"So? Isn't this guild awesome?!" He said proudly. "Akira, was it necessary to quit Fairy Tail just to marry you?" "Luce, that wasn't for me to decide, it was for your dad to." Lucy's eyes widened. "He's the worst!" She said in her head. "Ah, the guild is really nice, but why is it so empty?" "Well, everyone's on a request, and the ones in here right now just came back from one."

" I see..." She looked down at her right hand, she smiled at the pink guild mark.

Erza went up to the first person she saw, "Laxus!" "What?" He replied annoyed. "Do you know where Lucy is?" She asked worriedly. "Who the hell is Lucy?" He replied. Erza had prepared for this, she pulled out a picture of her and Lucy. "Here." She handed him the picture. "Who's the blonde?" He looked at her. "Lucy" She replied getting annoyed. "Tell your friend, 'Lucy', that she's a babe." He smirked. Erza walked away when he turned his back.

"Natsu, did anyone know who Lucy is?" She asked. Natsu shook his head. "Who'd you ask?" Gray asked from behind. "The Raijinshu" Gray walked up to Levy and asked her. "Levy, do you know who Lucy is?" Thinking she would probably ask 'Who's Lucy?'. She giggled. "Of course I know who Lu-chan is. Why would you even ask me that?" She smiled. Gray's eyes widened.

He called Erza and Natsu over. "What?" Natsu asked. "She knows who Lucy is..." Gray said pointing at Levy. Natsu and Erza's eyes widened in relief.

"Lucy." "Yeah?" She answered. "When you get the guild stamp, don't show the girl your old stamp. If she asks you what guild you were in before say... Death's Head Caucus...Okay?" She nodded. "Why can't I let anyone know I was from Fairy Tail?" She asked tilting her head. "Our guild hates Fairy Tail, or any legal guild for that matter." Akira explained. "Wait...What are you talking about?" She said nervously. "The guild your about to join..." He paused knowing she probably wouldn't like the next part. "...Is a dark guild."

**...I really need help figuring out a name for the dark guild, could you guys help me out in the reviews? Thank-you!... Go Tacos!**


	2. AM

**On to the second chapter, well I was able to find some names for the dark guild... like only one... but I liked it, so I'll use it!...maybe... And sorry for taking so long to upload new chapters!**

"What do you mean no one remembers her?" Levy asked confused. "We don't know, but if you ask Master, Laxus, or the Rajinshu... They won't know what you're talking." Natsu frowned. Levy stared at them as if they were lying. "Okay, let me see myself." She walked up to Laxus. "Laxus, do you know where Lucy is?" She said staring at him. "No, who the hell is this Lucy chick?!" Levy's eyes widened at his words. "O-okay then..." She said running back to the group.

"Okay, I believe you." She said clenching her hands. "Is their anyone else who remembers?" Levy bit her lip. "Just you so far." "Let's just keep asking some people." Erza recommended. "But that'll take way too long." Levy stated. "Oh, then I have an idea!" Natsu said jumping on a table. "OKAY PEOPLE! WHO HERE KNOWS WHO LUCY IS!?" Only a few members raised there hands, but that would be about 10. Natsu stepped down.

"So, who raised there hands?" Gray asked. "Uh... I don't remember..." Natsu said playing with his fingers. "Okay, I'll just ask again!" "No! Natsu, Erza probably remembers." Erza nodded.

"There's Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, Mira, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, and Pantherlily." "That's... 9 people." Levy announced. "Okay, lets tell them what's going on." Natsu said hurriedly. "Just wait, we can't tell them here. Everyone else in the guild will wanna know what going on and they're no going to believe anything we have to say." Gray explained. Erza and Levy nodded in agreement. "We can give them notes saying to meet at Lucy's old house. It's not like anyone moved in yet, right?" Gray suggested.

Natsu walked up to Gajeel, and handed him the note. He looked at the note and stared at the fire dragon. Natsu walked away and Gajeel shrugged and decided to just go with it. Natsu gave notes to Panterlily, who was with Gajeel, and Wendy. Happy gave a note to Charla. Levy gave her 3 notes to Lisanna, Mira and Cana, and Erza gave her notes as if they were a gift, threatening to kill Juvia and Elfman if they some how lost it.

It was 4 p.m and Levy and the rest of the team went off to Lucy's apartment, except for Erza, making sure that everyone who had a note given to them would be heading to the meeting spot. Cana, Wendy, and Charla had left when Levy did. Juvia had left when Gajeel left, and Lisanna and Elfman left together not too long ago. "Master?" Mira smiled. "Hmm?" He turned back to look at her. "May I leave early today?" She pleaded. "Sure, but what for?" Mira rubbed her arm trying to think of something. "She promised to try some cake with me at the new bakery across the street." "Oh, okay. Bring me back a cake!" He waved as the two walked off.

"Thank you, Erza." "No problem." She smiled back. "So, Mira... You know about what happened to Lucy. Am I correct?" Mirajane nodded and her expression darkened. "Someone used a spell similar to what Daranbolt-san used during the S-Class test. But I'm not sure about why this person didn't make it so that we all forgot Lucy." Erza turned to Mirajane. "So if we can't do any thing to fix this, should we ask the Magic Council for help?" Mira asked. Erza shook her head. "This doesn't concern the council, and I doubt they would ever help us over a problem this minor." Erza sighed.

"So why is it that you all remember her?" Gray asked leaning on wall. They all shrugged. "Wouldn't it be easier to just look for her? If we bring her back, everyone will probably remember her." Cana suggested. Levy shook her head. "She probably isn't in Magnolia anymore, or else Natsu, Gajeel, or Wendy would of found her scent by now." "Then let's split up, and if one of us find her, signal the rest." Lisanna said already walking out the door with Elfman.

"Where are Erza and Mira?" Everyone shrugged. The door opened and the group sighed. "Shall we go?" Mira smiled. Natsu was the first one out the door, Gray followed from behind. All the members split up into groups of two, except for one group of three.

Natsu and Gray headed out to a library Lucy was always at. They heard some people from another guild inside talking loudly, and scaring away most of the library's visitors. "Did you see that blonde chick from Inked Light?!" Natsu and Gray's eyes widened, and leaned closer to hear. "Eh... What's her name again? Lucy? I think?" Natsu was about to jump out from his hiding spot until Gray stopped him. "She's HOT!" The mages laughed slapping each other on the shoulder. "But seriously." The mage said wiping away a tear. "I heard she's getting married to some guy in that guild cause she was forced to." He stopped laughing. "Natsu. Natsu!" Gray elbowed him. "Those guys, they're from Naked Mummy."

"Then how do they know about Lucy?" Gray shrugged. Natsu stepped up grabbed the collar of the one talking. "How do you know Lucy?" He said darkening. "Sh-she's in the guild next to ours... P-PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!" Natsu stared at him and turned to Gray. "Gray, go signal the others." He nodded.

Outside he made ice lance in the air. After a few minutes he found Juvia and Cana running towards him. Next were Erza and Mira, Lisanna and Elfman, and the exceeds. He shoved them in and gestured at the dark mage. "This guy knows who Lucy is." Natsu pointed down at him. Juvia noticed the guild emblem. "Naked...Mummy?" Gray nodded. "How do you know who Lucy is?" Erza stepped up pointing a sword at his neck. "S-she's a new member at the guild next to ours." "What guild?" The sword going closer to his neck. "Inked Light." Mirajane gasped at the name. "That's a dark guild..." Mirajane bit her lip. "WHAT?!" Erza yelled. She pushed it closer and a drip of blood came out. "Take us to that guild!" She glared at him. The dark mage sat their and passes out. "I guess we won't get any info out of him now..." Cana smirked drawing a mustache on his face.

"Where are Wendy, Levy and Gajeel?" Erza asked placing her sword to the side. Natsu sniffed out their scent. "They're coming now... but there's something weird about the scent." He added.

Levy and Gajeel ran to where the group was, with a bruised and bloody body in Gajeel's arms. "W-Wendy?!" Natsu ran up to the mages. "Wendy! WENDY!" She didn't open her eyes.

They quickly brought her to Porlyusica.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the small sky dragon. She quickly took Wendy and asked the others to leave.

"Gajeel and I found this when we brought Wendy back here." Levy handed the note to Erza. She read it out loud. "Like what you see, fairys? Stop looking for Lucy, or else what happened to your blue haired friend, will happen to you." The note continued at the back. "But I'm not an unreasonable person, so the next one to get beat up if you continue to look for her is in this clue. ACELNOLOFMGANIA SACNOTRALOUSGSIA...Hint: He made your family cry for three less a decade." ~ A.M Erza glared at the paper.

Lisanna took the paper from her and calmed her down. "Levy, can you solve this?" She asked handing her the paper. Levy nodded. "I'll try." The group worked together for about an hour.

Levy wrote everything they had thought of on a notepad. "What do we got?" Gajeel asked. "It's a male." She read. "And?" Elfman said anxiously. "That's all..." Levy said disappointed.

"Okay... let's try cutting the phrase." Levy suggested. "So...Our family?" Natsu shot up. "Our family = Fairy Tail, right?" Levy smiled writing down what he said onto her notepad. "Who knew you had a brain inside that hollow head of yours." Gray and Gajeel joked. Natsu scoffed.

"Next, three less a decade." Everyone had a blank expression. "Ten from three?" Elfman took a guess. "But...That would equal a negative" Lisanna pointed out before yelling out. "Maybe three from ten." She said snapping her fingers. "Seven years..." Levy whispered jotting it down. Her eyes widened. "I think I figured it out!" The group brightened up and stared at her. "So, the phrase would be translated to 'He made Fairy Tail cry for seven years.' Sounding familiar?" She said grinning. "...Acnologia..." Mirajane said quietly.

"But what does that have to do with the clue?" She stared at the paper. "Umm..." The group leaned in closer to her. "Ah, I see now." She said. She wrote the code on her notepad and underlined some letters. "You see, if you cross out the letters that spell out Acnologia, you'll get the name."

ACELNOLOFMGANIA SACNOTRALOUSGSIA. "Now you take out the underlined letters and write them out... 'ELFMAN STRAUSS'..." Everyone looked at Levy, then at Elfman. Lisanna and Mirajane were beside him, comforting him. "Elf-nii chan. You're always protecting us, now it's our turn to protect you."

**I'm really sorry I didn't upload a new chapter earliar! But I'm glad I've finished the second chapter. Please review~**


	3. S-class Mage

**Chapter 3! Yay! Thanks Bookworm-Chan for being my first reviewer (Sorry! Adding 'chan' after your name makes it sound so cute!) And Kawaiiangel97 for being my second!**

"Lisanna, Mira, it's crucial that you stay with Elfman until we can find Lucy." Erza whispered to the Strauss sisters, not wanting to remind Elfman that he was being targeted. The two nodded and promised to be with him 24/7.

Gajeel and Levy were visiting Wendy, who was now moved to the guild's infirmary. "Wendy, Wendy!" She blinked and closed her eyes again. "Wendy! I saw you open your eyes!" Charla said grabbing onto the covers. "Charla, calm down..." She said tearing up and giggling at the same time. "Wendy... I'm sorry, I thought you could handle it on your own..." Charla said while tears ran down her cheek. Levy and Gajeel left to give them their private time.

"Let's head back to Lu-chan's apartment." Levy said grabbing onto Gajeel's hand and pulling him out of the guild. They heard some 'oohs' and a few members whistled. Levy blushed... Gajeel was just to dense to understand.

Meanwhile~ Cana and Juvia were walking to Lucy's old apartment. "Cana-san, have you had experience with relationships before?" Juvia blushing at the topic she brought up. "Why? Are you going to ask out Gray?" Cana smirked. "...Umm...Uhh... Juvia heard a new bar opened up near here!" She said trying to hide her blush. "Don't try to change the subject! Are you trying to ask out Gray?!" Juvia nodded.

"J-Juvia is afraid Gray-sama will reject her." Juvia looked down and lost the bit of pink left on her cheeks. "Then stop stalking him. Just ignore him for now, and he'll eventually start to miss you. Just don't ignore him during our meetings, cause now, finding Lucy is essential." Cana explained, now with a serious expression. Juvia nodded and smiled. "Thank you..."

The exceeds, Strauss siblings, Natsu, Gray and Erza were in Lucy's apartment looking for ways to find where the dark guild was located. Cana, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy smiled at the group, happy to have Wendy active and able to continue with the search. "Wendy..." Natsu stood up. "Are you ready to help us?" He smiled. "Yes!" She jumped. Mira and Lisanna explained everything that happened while she was unconscious.

"Elfman-san is being targeted? Why?" Her brow went up. "We're not sure... We just have to protect him until we get Lucy back." Lisanna explained.

"So, I just heard from Master that Inked Light, was formed only a few weeks ago, and is a rival guild to Naked Mummy. Because it was made not too long ago, nobody really knows the location of the guild yet." Erza said walking around the room. The others sighed and leaned back.

* * *

"Wait! That guy from Ichiya's guild!" Gray yelled. Erza shivered hearing his name. "Uhh...What's his name? Hibi...ki?" He scratched his head. "Hibiki Lates." Mirajane finished off for him. "He found all that info on Oracion Seis, so Inked Light must be a breeze for him." The group nodded. Erza sobbed in a corner, refusing to go near Ichiya.

The group spent hours trying to pull Erza out of the corner. Mirajane told her she could have free strawberry cakes at the guild if she came with them, and Erza was the first one in the carriage.

At Blue Pegasus, it was quiet and had a strong scent of perfume, the exact opposite of Fairy Tail. The group walked in with Erza hiding behind Mira. "Fairy Tail?" Master Bob tilted his head. Natsu was the first to nod. "Master Bob, may we see Hibiki-kun?" Mira smiled. He pointed at the group of girls at the back of the room.

"H-Hibiki-kun?" Mira said trying to get through the group of girls. Gajeel glared at the them, and the room became empty. "We need your help with tracking down a guild, Inked Light." "That file is still new, there isn't much information that is in there." Erza frowned, "We'd like to hear it anyways."

"The location of the guild is east of Crocus, it borders the dark guild Naked Mummy, but they're separated into two different cities." Levy jotted down the info quickly. "Can you tell us any of the members? Or new members?" He looked at her and began to rapidly type. "The three newest members are..."

The lights went out and the group heard a scream. "Solid Script: Light" The word light appeared in front of Levy and lit the room in a warm yellow. "Elf-nii chan?" Lisanna said looking around. There was a letter left on the bar with a black star on the bottom corner. Erza opened it and read. 'You fairies just don't know how to listen. If you keep this up, all of you will have your wings ripped off. Leave Lucy alone, she's a lot happier without you. This time I'll be clear about who's next. Levy McGarden ~A.M'

Erza crumpled the letter and ripped it into pieces. "Hibiki, we need to know those new members, now." Erza demanded. Hibiki nodded.

* * *

Akira Mori. S-class mage, joined the guild three weeks ago. Unidentified magic.

Arika Mori. Guild Ace, joined the guild three weeks ago. Unidentified magic. Twin sister of Akira Mori.

Lucy Heartfilia. Now in the top five strongest members of the guild, now capable of becoming an S-class mage, joined two days ago. Celestial spirit magic. Engaged to Akira Mori.

Everyone in the room had their eyes wide open, not believing what they were hearing. "No way! Lu-chan just joined that guild 48 hours ago! There's no way she can become an S-class mage already!" Levy pointed out. "This isn't the time to complain about that guild's odd ways of running, we need to find that guild." Erza stated. The group thanked Hibiki and said there goodbyes to Master Bob.

"East of Crocus. That's five day walk." Levy sighed. "Is there a faster way?" "There's a path through a nearby village to get us to Crocus in about a day. We'll just have to go East from their."

Erza nodded. "I wish A.M the best of luck." Mira said with a grimace, and Lisanna finished off the sentence for her. "Because having mercy, is no longer an option."

**Next chapter is going to be GaLe! So I'm really happy. (^o^) Please review and wait for the next chapter! Oh, and Akira and Arika's last name means 'forest'! Okay, BYE!  
**


	4. Love and Greenery

**Yay! Finally on the GaLe chapter w *Happy dance!* Yeah... Okay... Umm, onto the story!**

~5 P.M

"We made it to Midori Village!" Levy jumped happily. "The Village is awfully big..." Erza commented. Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks it's safer to stay at hotel for the night." Gray agreed, and gave her a smile. Juvia blushed and was holding her breath so she wouldn't squeal. 'Ignore him, ignore him, IGNORE HIM!' She said diciplining herself.

The group checked out at a small hotel, and got two rooms. The girls in one room and the boys in another. The boys stayed in the girls room awhile to help with making a plan when they reach Crocus. Erza went off to get some paper and pencils, just in case they needed to jot some things down.

Levy fidgeted and squirmed. "Levy, you okay?" Lisanna asked putting her hand over Levy's forehead to check if she was having a fever. "N-no, it's not that... It's just, THERE WAS THIS **REALLY** BIG BOOKSTORE AND... AND I WANNA GO THERE BEFORE DARK... P-please?" Everyone looked at each other. "T-this is more of Erza's thing... I don't know what to tell you." Gray said looking around and his gaze landing on Mira. "Should we let her go?" Mira rubbed her chin, and sighed. "Be **very careful**, okay? Don't forget that you're being targeted!" Levy jumped up and down like a little kid. "I'll be back by 7:30!"

She ran out and squealed. The group stared at Gajeel. "What?" "GO WITH HER!" They all said in unison. He let out a huff. "Fine..." He went and jumped out the window. "GAJEEL! USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Cana yelled out the window. Gajeel met up with her at the bookstore. "OI! Bookworm!" She turned and saw Gajeel. "Hey, why'd you follow me?" She asked happily with a stack of books beside her. "I was forced to..." "Oh..." She disappointed, but not willing to show it.

"Uhh... G-Gajeel, I picked out a book I thought you might be interested in..." She handed him the book and blushed. He took it and his fingertips brushed against hers. Levy hiding her blush with her book, and Gajeel hiding his by turning around. "Roses and Dragons" He quietly whispered. Gajeel had become addicted to reading romance novels, and was caught by Levy when he was reading in the guild's library. They shared this common interest, and became closer. They kept it a secret from everyone else, promising to only tell one other person.

Levy finished her stack of books, where as Gajeel was very much enjoying the novel, and was in the middle of the plot. She found it amusing watching his emotions change from happy to sad to pissed off. It was about 6:15 when they left the bookstore and Gajeel helped Levy carry her bags back to the hotel while sobbing about the main character's tragic love story.

He sobbed. "Haruka will always love Kei! Hikaru fucking betrayed her!" "Yeah, but Hikaru was there to comfort her, they have to be in love!" Levy yelled back. "Are you stupid?!" Gajeel proclaimed "Kei left her after he found out she was the dragons daughter!" Levy said pouting. "Okay, okay. Fair point... But, Hikaru fully rejected her in front of EVERYONE!" "So he could protect her!" Gajeel smirked seeing her fight back. Levy looked up. "Oh, umm... Thanks... For buying me the book..." Gajeel said turning the other direction, his face going red. Levy blushed and turned the opposite direction.

~In the hotel.

"Erza, you're finally back!" Cana said lying on the bed. "Sorry... When I came back from getting the paper... Umm, I needed to help someone carry her bags..." Mira saw through her lie.

"So... You didn't stop to at the Midori Cafe, to try their new Green Tea Strawberry Cake?" She smirked. "I-I was weak... It just looked so good..." She kneeled down. "Please, punch me!"

The group sweat dropped. "I-it's okay Erza..." Gray said helping her up.

"Wait, where are Levy and Gajeel?" Erza said looking around the room. Natsu shot up from the chair he was sitting on. "They went to the restaraunt upstairs." He said casually, trying to hide the fact that he was about to pass out. Erza glared at him. "Well, I think I'm going to pay them a visit, because they_ are_ upstairs, right Natsu?" "I-I'm sorry! They're actually at a bookstore! IT WAS GRAY AND MIRA'S FAULT!" He yelled pointing at them and begging for mercy.

"WHAT?! LEVY IS BEING TARGETED AND YOU LET HER GO OUT AT NIGHT?!" Erza yelled. "G-Gajeel is with her..." Cana said trying to calm her down along with Lisanna and Wendy. "No, I'm going out to look for them." She walked out of the room, looking like she was ready to murder someone. "I should probably go with her..." Cana said racing after her.

"Gajeel! Hurry up!" Levy yelled. She sat down on the hill and ran her hands through the emerald grass. "Wow, not a bad picture up here." Gajeel said sitting down beside her. "Yeah... That's why they call it Midori Village. Midori means greenery." "This seems like a romance I read at the guild." Gajeel blurted out. He blushed realizing what had just said. They looked at each other, were leaning closer and were about to ki- "Am I interrupting something?" Erza said from behind. "NO!" Gajeel and Levy screamed.

"H-hey guys..." Levy said smiling awkwardly. "You guys came back on time!" Mira said smiling. "Yeah, we found them making out on a hill." Cana said with a sly grin. Mira and Lisanna had felt their match making senses tingle. "Oh, were they now?" Mira smirked. Levy was quietly sobbing in a corner, and Gajeel was lying face down on the bed.

~7 A.M

It was early in the morning, and the group was gathering into the girl's room. Erza's stomach growled. "... Erza?" Mira gave a sympathetic smile. "T-that cake was the only thing I ate yesterday..." "Go get another cake, and we'll meet you down at the bakery." Mira said winking. Erza nodded and was grateful.

She stopped by a jewelry shop to get something for Mira, to thank her for everything she's done to support her. She picked up an elegant necklace. A silver string with a sapphire heart charm, outlined by possibly gold. It was rather simple compared to the others, but Erza thought it would suit Mira best. "Excuse me, may I get this wrapped?" She handed the necklace to the girl at the counter.

Erza walked out with the small box in her pocket. "Buying a gift for your friend, Erza?" A voice asked from behind. "Who's there?!" Erza turned around holding her sword up to the figure and looking for clues, to see if this was 'A.M'. "You're wondering if I'm A.M, aren't you?" Erza's eyes widened and she swung her sword, managing to cut the person's arm. "Tch." The mage disappeared in a small beam of light. Erza's heart pumping furiously. She thought, "That voice... Jellal?"


	5. Lucy-chan!

**Hey everyone! IT'S FINALLY THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL!... for me, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! We finally get to see all that dark guild, marriage arrangement stuff... Onto the story!**

'Dear diary,

I can't believe him! I don't mind having to marry Akira, but making me quit Fairy Tail to join a dark guild is unforgivable! I thought that after the Love and Lucky incident... We were on good terms again... I just... I just can't believe he would go this far back into business and money again...

-Lucy Heartfilia'

Tears were running down her cheeks, as she remembered what happened 3 days ago.

~3 days ago...

"EHH?!" Akira flinched. "What do you mean this is a dark guild..." Lucy whispered noticing she caught some attention from the guild members. "I mean exactly what I said. This is a dark guild that I joined 3 weeks ago."

"...C-can't you tell my dad that I joined this guild... but stay in Fairy Tail?" She said smiling at him sadly. "..." Akira stared at her, he wanted to say 'sure' so badly. "Sorry Lucy-chan, your pops is gonna come check with the guild master after the wedding." The girl smiled. "Arika..." Akira said putting his hand on his twin sister's head. Lucy nodded.

~Back to the Present

"LU~CY~CHAN!" Arika said knocking on her door. "It's open!" Arika turned the doorknob. "Look Lucy-chan! I just bought a whole bunch of books from the store downtown, one of them is volume 5 of 'Roses and dragons'! ( That book sound familiar to any of you? ^o^ ) "WHAT?! That volume isn't even out yet!" Lucy yelled jumping up from her bed. "I know! It cost 5000 jewel to get it, but it was worth it!" Arika squealed and jumped. "W-wait... Where'd you get 5000 jewel from?" Lucy said worriedly, reaching for her wallet. "Oh... Umm, that's a super funny story, you see..." "You took it from my wallet... Didn't you?" Lucy said face palming.

"See? It's even funnier when you say it..." She said fake laughing and elbowing Lucy. Lucy sighed and laid flat on her bed. "What's wrong?" "I just wanna go back to Fairy Tail..." Arika frowned and her bangs shaded her eyes. "No worries Lucy-chan! You'll forget all about Fairy Tail soon!" She said with a glint of sadness in her eyes, and maybe just a bit of evil?

"Lucy-chan, I'm off on a mission with Akira right now, kay?" Lucy nodded. "Have fun reading!" Arika smiled and closed the door. She started walking. "Don't worry Lucy-chan, I'll make you forget about that disgusting thing you call Fairy Tail..."

Arika made her way to her brother's room, he was currently reading a romance novel. "Roses and Dragons?" She smiled. (Wow... This book is **everywhere**...) "SHH! LET ME FINISH THIS PAGE!" He yelled, and pointed at his bed, signaling her to sit there. "Okay... I'm done. Man, it's such a good book..." He said turning on his chair. "I know right?" Arika said nodding.

Arika shook her head and remebered why she come to his room. "Akira, did you find that spell?" He nodded. "Good, I wanna use it now." She said extending her arm and stared at him. "... I thought you said we should wait another week to use the spell." "I hate seeing her mourn over that piece of crap, Fairy Tail. Lucy is one of us now!" Arika said stomping her foot. Akira smirked. "Wow, that's really different from when you first saw her." Arika tilted her head and gave him a confused look. "Remember? 'Ugh, I hate that blonde chick, couldn't you have gone and married a cow instead?'... Yeah, that was just rude."

"Sorry... But every blonde I ever met was as dumb as a rock." She replied. "Stereotypical." Akira said shaking his head. "Whatever! The spell, NOW!" She pouted. "No, let her adjust to the guild before we use the spell. Now go away! I have to finish this book." He said turning around. Arika, becoming annoyed, punched him unconscious and searched his desk. "Aha!" She grabbed a sheet with unreadable symbols on it. "Ugh... Who's gonna tranlate this?" She said looking at her twin, who was now on the floor. "Lucy could probably..." She said running out of the room, down the hall, and to Lucy's room.

"Lucy-chan?" Arika asked knocking on her door. Lucy opened the door. "Hey, back from your job already?" "Uhh... Sure. Can you translate this for me?" She waved the paper in front of Lucy. Lucy grabbed the paper and started underlining some symbols, and handed it back to Arika. "C-can you read it too?" She smiled and tippy toed to Lucy's height. "I guess? Sure."

_"Dear memories, that I've held near, you are no longer needed, be it all clear. No memory will linger, all be replaced, all lost and without a trace!" _

The room glowed in a bright blue and orange, and a light gust of wind blew through Lucy's hair. The winds died down and the room went back to it's original colour. Lucy's eyelids drooped and she fell onto the bed unconscious. "W-what? Lucy-chan?!" Arika panicked. 'Stupid Akira, you should of warned me better!' She thought running out of the room and sprinting to her brother's room.

"AKIRA! YOU DIRT BAG, OPEN THE DOOR!" She said pounding on the door. The door opened a creak, and Arika kicked the opened. "AKIRA! LUCY PASSED OUT!" "That's one of the affects of the spell. She'll wake up in about an hour." He said rubbing his head. "You know, my head still hurts!" "Good, just means I'm the stronger twin." Arika smirked.

1 hour later

"Oi! I'm gonna go check on Lucy-chan. Care to come with?" She said leaning on the door. "Sure."

"Lucy?" Akira said staring at the, now conscious, girl in front of the mirror. "Hey, what's up?" She asked posing in her new clothes. Akira stared at her, she was now wearing more gothic clothes, all black with small amounts of red. Her hair no longer in that side pony tail, now it was full and curled at the bottom with dark red highlights peeping through. She had red lipstick on that made Arika shiver.

"Akira, are you sure that's Lucy?" She asked staring at the blonde in horror. He nodded with the same expression as her. Lucy turned to look at the two mages, Akira had his eyes wide open. "L-Lucy-chan? Weren't your eyes... brown?" Akira tried to smile. "No? My eyes have always been like this." Akira stared into Lucy's eyes, now in the shade of a disturbing red. Instead of feeling warm, like he usually did when he looked into her eyes, he felt as if he was just stabbed by her.

Arika decided to forget about her eye colour, and went back to the reason why they used the spell in the first place. "Lucy, some members of **Fairy Tail** are looking for you." She said, emphasizing Fairy Tail. "Awesome." She said cracking her knuckles. "I can beat a bunch of fairies up at the same time." Lucy smirked. "HA! YES!" Arika jumped and cried tears of joy. She tackled Lucy into a hug. "Those fairies don't stand a chance now!"

**That's all minna! Sorry if it was crappy... Hey, did anyone notice anything about Akira and Arika's name? Please review!~  
**


	6. You Were Just Unlucky!

**OMG! Thanks for the reviews guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! And I've been thinking, should I put Jellal into this story? ...Please say yes... Jerza... Sorry about that, onto the story!**

"Erza! Erza!" Mira waved. Erza waved back, forcing herself to smile. "Ready to go to Crocus?" The group nodded. "Mira." She said handing her the small box. "Hmm?" She opened it, her eyes were as big as plates. "Thank you, Erza." She said putting it on. Erza was right, it really did suit her.

The rest of the train ride to Crocus, Mira was smiling more than usual, she kept glancing at Erza and smiled brightly at her. Erza would often blush at this and smile back. Natsu and Gajeel were dying, but Wendy refused to use troia on them, Cana, Juvia and Lisanna were having a talk about a certain ice mage, and Gray, Levy and the exceeds were making plans for Crocus.

"M-Mira..." Erza said sternly. She smiled and rested her gaze on Erza. "...D-do you remember Jellal?" She whispered, hoping Natsu wouldn't hear. "... My memory of him is a bit blurry... But let's say it's a yes." Erza smiled sadly at his name. "I think I might of met him outside of Midori Cafe, and..." "Are my match making skills going to have to come in handy?" Erza chuckled and shook her head. "But..." She said taking out the letter they received at Blue Pegasus. "This stamp is of the guild 'Inked light', correct?" She pointed at the bottom corner. Mira nodded. "This stamp was on his arm, I saw it when he dodged from my attack. The thing that irritates me is that... Jellal is in Crime Sorciere..." Erza said about to snap.

"Well, with that logic. That can't be Jellal, but what made you think it was him?" There was an awkward silence before Erza began to speak. "I reconized his voice... It couldn't have been anybody else's. It's him, I just know it!" She said standing up. The members on the train looked at her. "S-sorry... Mira said she's only letting me eat one cake a day... I just got a bit worked up..." Everyone couldn't help but laugh. She sat back down and Mira looked at her with sad eyes. "Erza... I really think you should re-think this, is there really any proof that it was Jellal?" She said walking away.

~2 p.m

"Yes! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Natsu yelled, glad to be back on the ground. The mages walked out, with Erza lagging behind. "I want to walk around the city for a bit, is that okay?" Erza said requipping into her normal blue skirt and white blouse. "Go on ahead, we'll be at Honey Bone." Mira winked. Erza nodded.

"I should go pay a visit to the Cafe here..." Erza whispered happily. She walked to the Cafe smiling and humming.

"Excuse me, may I order a strawberry cake?" Erza asked the waitress. "Of course." She ate slowly, thinking hard about what happened in Midori Village. She finished her cake and payed for it. She rested her head on her arms. It soon got dark and Erza decided it was time to leave.

She saw a blue haired figure with the same guild mark as the person in Midori, walk past the cafe. Erza quicky sprinted out of the cafe and chased after him. "Wait!" The figure turned a corner into the park. "Jell-!" Erza paused when she felt a sword pierce through her chest.

She looked down to see that the blade was no longer there. She held at her chest as blood spill out quick. "I'm sorry, Erza..." He whispered as a magic circle formed beneath her. She screamed with as much energy she had left. Causing the wound to open to extreme measures.

"Jell...al..." She said her hand reaching out to the figure, and tears dropping down her cheek. Erza laid there, her body lifeless, and a note in her hands. The figure took off his hood, exposing the blue hair and red tattoo on his face.

"Sorry, Titania. But I'm not Jellal Fernandez." The person said smirking, staring at Erza. "I'm just a shape shifter, who loves to see blood..." The person finished transforming back into their real form. "Sorry 'Red'... But you were just unlucky." She smirked.

Arika came from behind the old maple tree. "Well done, Lucy-chan! You really do deserve the rank, S-class!" Arika said smiling, her hair glowing in the moon's light. "Thank you, but I really wanted to see you in action." Lucy pouted turning away from the body. "Well, maybe next time." The two girls walked out of the park and into their hotel. "Hmm... Honey Bone? I feel a bit nostalgic for some reason." Arika's eyes widened. "Uhh... That's because we came to see the Grand Magic Games... And we stayed here for the week!" "Oh... Cool." She said following Arika.

"So, onto our next target." Arika said. Lucy looked down her list scanning through the names. She crossed out Elfman, Wendy, and Erza. Lucy stood there rubbing her chin. She finally decided and handed the paper to Arika. "How about... Natsu Dragneel!"

**That's all... I know it's really short, I'm so sorry! Anyways, ~ Please review!  
**


	7. You've Become Quite The Tsundere!

**Hey minna! Since the last chapter was super short, I tried to make this chapter longer! Onto the story!**

~8 P.M

"It's getting late... Where is Erza?" Mira said feeling guilty. "I think we should go look for her." Mira said standing up. "Wait, we didn't tell her the room number, maybe she got lost." Gray pointed out. "Okay, go find her and lead her back to room 108."

~Arika and Lucy

"So our room is... 109?" Lucy asked. "Yup. It may be a bad room though, I heard room 108 is really rambunctious." Arika said. Lucy laughed.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?" Lucy turned. "I think I saw Ramune (Check the author's note at the bottom.) in the vendor, get me that." Arika answered throwing her the money. Lucy walked out to the vendor looking for her and Arika's drink. "Aha!" She said pressing on the button.

~Gray and Natsu

"Natsu, go with Gray to find Erza. We'll come meet you at the park in 10 minutes." Mira said shoving them out. "Oi, I'm heading out first to the Cafe, she's probably there." Gray said running off, but stopping in front of the vendor to get a drink. He bumped into the girl in front of him. "Oh, sorry." She turned around. "It's okay." Gray's eyes widened, he stood there shocked. "Hey dude, you okay?" She said staring at him.

"Uh! Yeah!" He said walking towards the door. 'Lucy? No way, Lucy's way too innocent and...pure.' He thought running out.

Next was Natsu. He ran across the red eyed girl with blonde hair. "Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Yeah? What?" He grabbed her arm. "Dude, what are you doing? Let me go!" She said struggling. "What happened to you." He said, his expression softened. " What do you mean what happened? I've always looked like this! Now let me go!" She said about to attack. "Lucy." He said seriously.

'Who is this guy, and why am I blushing?!' She thought. "Nats...AH! WHAT AM I DOING?!" She said running off. He stood there in shock from what happened. "That has to be Lucy, it is her... right?" Natsu said running after her.

'It's been 10 minutes, better go meet everyone at the park.' He thought. He ran to the park through an ally way, and heard footsteps on the roof of the store. He stopped and jumped to the top. "Eh? Found us already, you're pretty good." Natsu turned to see nothing. 'That voice, was definitely Lucy's!' He said mentally. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled, confident it was her. "N-Natsu! Natsu, help me!" The Lucy he knew, with brown eyes, blonde hair with no red highlights... Was about to be killed! "Natsu!" "LUCY!" He ran towards her only to be stopped by...

"Akira?" Arika whispered. "Why isn't he following the plan?" Lucy asked. Arika let go of Lucy, and two girls decided to abandon the plan. After seeing Akira being beat so badly by Natsu, they thought it would be reasonable to do what they never EVER did. "Akira! Retreat!" Lucy yelled back to him from a distance. The team of dark mages went off leaving Natsu behind.

"Dragneel! Watch your back!" Lucy screamed sticking out her tongue.

"...No... It has to be Lucy!... It has to be..." He forced himself to keep his hopes up. "Lucy... Don't go..." Natsu whispered, on the verge of breaking down into tears.

~At the park

"Erza! Erza! Where are you!?" Gray yelled. "SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" A man yelled from his window. "O-oh, sorry!" He yelled back. "G-Gray-sama..." Juvia said from behind him. "W-we've found Erza-san..." She said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

~The Old Maple Tree

"E-Erza..." Gray stared in shock. "Erza! Wake up..." Gray said kneeling in front of her body. "Erza! ERZA! C'mon! Don't do this to us!" Gray said punching the ground until his knuckles

became red. "Erza... Lucy's waiting for you..." Gray sobbed, no longer able to hold back his tears. He ripped up the grass that was dyed in her blood.

Juvia and Cana comforted him, and Mira, Lisanna and Levy cried heavily. "Ga-Gajeel, wh-what are y-you do-doing..." Levy managed to say through her sobs. He held the letter in between his fingers. "Found this in her hands." Gajeel said throwing the letter to Levy. "G-guys..." Levy said, wiping away her tears. "We got another letter." She said holding up the letter.

"Dear fairies,

The fun is just beginning, I really don't mind you coming after her anymore. Continue if you want, but just know that we warned you. ~A.M

P.S - Hey there! Lucy speaking! If you're wondering who did this to Titania! The answer's right here! Yup, it was me! Well then, bye fairy-chans!"

"L-Lucy did this?" Gray asked hesitantly. "No doubt, it was Lucy..." Natsu said putting his hand on Gray's shoulder.

~At the hospital.

The team waited outside the room, waiting to see Erza's condition. "Ugh, this place reeks of blood." Natsu said holding his nose. Gajeel nodded. "I never should of let her go alone..." Mira said with guilt. "Mira-nee, it's not your fault, let's not point any fingers here."

The doctor walked out with an emotionless expression. Gray stood up alongside Mira. "H-how is she?" Gray said anxiously. "Erza Scarlet, is dead." He said flipping through his clipboard. He took his leave, and left the group stunned. No one moved or talked, Mira was the one to break the silence. "Well. I think we should... At least visit her." Mira said forcing a smile. Natsu and Gray nodded, and followed her.

"M-may we see Erza-san?" Mira smiled at the nurse. "Of course." She whispered. She gave them a pitiful smile and pointed at the room.

~Inside the room...

"Erza..." Mira whispered, so even Natsu couldn't hear. "I'm so sorry... This was all my fault... I should of stayed with you, this was the time you were in most need of a friend..." Mira said quietly. Her tears flowed down, it seemed like it would never stop. She stared at the heart monitor and the flat green line running across it. More, and more tears came down when she tried to hold them back. She kneeled down to the stretcher's height and whispered. "I'm so sorry, Erza..." She laid her head down onto the pillow. "Mira... Stop crying, you're going to make me cry too..." She turned around to see Lisanna, she was biting on her lower lip to keep in her sobs.

~At night

'Erza Scarlet is dead, Erza Scarlet is dead!' Those words mocked her. "...Stop it...Stop it... STOP IT!" Mira yelled out in her sleep. 'I must of fell asleep...' Mira thought. She said she would spend the night with Erza until 11 p.m. Everyone else had left after hours of mourning. "10:50... I should start going..." Mirajane walked out, sending one more glance to Erza.

She quietly climbed up, and sat on the window ledge. "So she's that important to you people..." The blonde said staring at her. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this..." She sighed and transformed to 'old Lucy'.

She took out her blue ribbon she used to tie her hair up with, and wrapped it around Erza's wrist. She held out her hand making sure her guild mark was facing the ceiling. "I am linked to the path of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and...! And..." She hesitated on if she should do this or not, but after remembering Mira's face when they visited Erza made her do it. "O spirit, answer my call and... Revive this soul!"

There was a small flash of light and familiar faces appeared in front of her. "A mermaid, a maid, a playboy?, a crab, a goat, a bull, a horse, a scorpion, two plush toys?, and a ram?" She said, forgetting what her celestial spirits names were. "Geez, what was I doing to myself back then?" She flinched when Loke winked at her.

She transformed back to her 'normal' self. Happy to be back in everything black and red. "Lucy..." Lucy's eyes widened, she turned and went into a battle stance. "W-what?" Erza smiled.

"Thank you..." Lucy blushed. "W-well, it's not like I did it for you or anything... D-don't go reading into this!" She said, jumping out of the window. She turned back to Erza and gave her an awkward smile.

Erza sighed, and then chuckled. "Lucy... You've become quite the tsundere."

~Morning (You can probably guess what's gonna happen next.)

The group woke up slowly, and stared at Erza's belongings. Natsu grabbed a sheet of paper labeled 'How to make a green tea strawberry cake.' "Well, we don't need this anymore..." He said about to put it on fire. "PUT. THAT. DOWN!" The group turned to the door, everyone froze and pinched themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. "We're going to find Lucy and bring her back to the guild, and I promise that we'll **all** come back with her." She finished.

"ERZA!" Everyone tackled her into a hug. "How did you?... You know... Come back..." Gray said full of energy. Erza paused and smiled. "Our beloved Celestial mage, revived me last night..." Everyone gasped. "It's ironic, the one who killed you... Brought you back to life?" Levy smiled. "That's great! That means Lucy still has some good left in her!" Natsu realized.

Levy also realized something. "By tomorrow, we'll have reached Inked Light's guild." Levy explained pointing on the map. Natsu jumped up. "Lucy! We'll definitely bring you back!"

**Hey! So was this chapter long enough? Cause I'm so tired... I even cried... Erza wasn't suppose to come back to life, but I had this nagging feeling in my gut that I just had to revive her. Oh, and Ramune is a Japanese drink that's similar to soda (No it's not, IT'S WAY MORE AWESOME!)  
**


	8. Haru Springs

**Yeah, well I hope you all had time to go try some RAMUNE! If you had tried it, you'll understand that it's like drinking otaku heaven. ^o^ For those who don't live in Canada, and I'm pretty much talking about the United States, you should find Ramune in the like... I don't know... Uhh, Chinatown? ~ Onto the story!**

"Okay, so we just need to walk for about another few hours, and we'll have made it to Haru Springs." Levy said pointing east. "Ugh, too bad Lucy's not here, she could use that... penguin... thingy... compass..." Natsu said trying to remember the name. "Pyxis?" Erza reminded him. "YEAH!"

~Haru springs, Sakura Hotel.

"Woah! This place is awesome. I can't believe it isn't packed with people." Lucy said looking around the lobby. "Wait til you see our room. But, you know... If you like the lobby, you can sleep here, and I won't need to share my room." Arika said smirking. "What do you mean your room? It's **my** room. You can sleep on the balcony, I heard they have an awesome view." Lucy said jokingly. "Yeah, I also heard it's a popular place for pigeons to take a dump." The girls laughed, leaving Akira behind to get his own room.

"I feel like we're forgetting something..." Lucy said leaning onto the king sized bed. "Well, we didn't have lunch yet, and I heard they have this awesome cafe that sells strawberry/cinnamon cakes." Arika beamed. "Eww, strawberry and cinnamon brought together? That sounds kinda gross..." Lucy said lying down. "I heard they got really good frozen yogurt there." Arika said holding up a flyer. "I'm up!" Lucy said jumping out of the window.

"OI, OI! Leave with me, not before me!" She said following from the window. She left a note in the desk for Akira, and sprinted after Lucy.

"Hello? Arika? Lucy?" Akira asked knocking on the door. He turned the doorknob to see if it was unlocked, and it was. "Arika, you idiot. Learn how to use a lock." He whispered closing and locking the door. "Eh? L-Lucy? Arika... Where did they go." He went to the desk and found the note, it was on top of a box with the initials, ~A.M

"Dear Akira,

I see you have found the note, don't worry about us, we're at Haru Cafe. We'll bring you back a cake, so please enjoy what I bought for you from Crocus! Happy Birthday!"

Akira sighed, a smile plastered onto his face. "Thank you, Arika." He opened the box, and gasped. "Holy, mother of tacos..." (I'm sorry! I just had to make him say that!) "Roses and Dragons... Volume 8..." He danced around the room hugging the book.

"S-sir... Is everything alright?" The hotel's manager asked, seeing him prance around the room. "...H-how did you get in? I locked the door..." She held up a key. He quickly maintained his posture and told her 'everything is fine!'.

"What the..." Akira said punching the wall. He was furious... with the book. "HIKARU! YOU ASS! SHE OBVIOUSLY LOVES YOU, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" He said yelling at the book. He was pissed, but decided to keep reading anyways.

~The cafe

"So, Arika. I heard that you and Akira are..." She paused. Arika was eating her cinammon strawberry cake happily. Lucy was also enjoying her frozen yogurt. "Akira and I are what?" She said bluntly. "Eh... Well, I heard you two... aren't actually twins?" Arika stood up giving her unwanted attention. She glared at Lucy. "S-sorry... I...I just wanted to know..." Lucy said embarrassed. "It's okay, sorry, I got a bit worked up." Arika said smiling. "Lucy-chan, when I know I can trust you, I'll tell you everything." Lucy nodded.

~Haru Springs, Entrance Gates.

"We're finally here..." Levy said parched. Everyone was dragging themselves to the other side of the entrance, except for Juvia. "Wh-why...Why would you do that to us, Levy? Walk for two hours, TWO STINKING HOURS, through the desert!" Gray complained. "D-don't worry! There's a cute little cafe here, called Haru cafe, let's go there to get some water. "YES!" The whole gang yelled in unison. "Erza, I heard their strawberry cakes are famous." Levy said smirking.

~Haru Cafe

"We're here!" Erza yelled in excitement. She ran in, and stood in front of the counter. "May I have a strawberry cinammon cake?" "I'm so sorry, the last one was just sold to that girl." She pointed to Arika. "Oh... How about normal strawberry cake?" She asked desperatly. The girl nodded. "Erza! We said to wait up." Cana yelled. "Sorry..."

They sat at a table next to Arika and Lucy's. Happy, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray were gulping down their fifth glass of water. "Erza, you've had too much cake this week. One at the guild, one before we left Magnolia, one in Midori... Another one in Crocus... How do you not gain weight?" Cana asked.

"Is that Fairy Tail behind us?" Lucy whispered, her back facing the mages. Arika nodded. "But we can't make a scene in the cafe, just wait til they leave. Then go lead the dragon slayer to the empty part of town. Got it?" Lucy nodded turning back a bit. "You know, I kinda want you to take out Natsu. I'll watch you. Let's see how much you improved." Arika said clapping her hands together. "I-I don't know why... But every time I'm around Natsu, I feel as if I've known him for a long time." Lucy said scratching the back of her head. Arika chocked on her cake. " *cough, cough* What? What are you talking about... You've just met him now." Arika said worriedly.

"Okay?" Lucy said, curiously. "Umm... Why is it that we're attacking them again?" Arika hadn't planned for this. "...Ask Akira." Arika replied coldly. 'Don't worry Lucy. Once Natsu Dragneel is dead, we'll have nothing else to worry about.' She thought.

"I found Lucy's scent, she's super close." Natsu said looking around. Erza was staring at the girl in the booth beside theirs. Her and Arika made eye contact. Arika glared at Erza. "Lucy, let's go back to the hotel." "What about the plan?" Lucy asked. "We'll use it when we meet them again." The blonde nodded. The two girls walked out of the cafe.

"That girl over there, it's Lucy." Erza said not taking her eye contact away from the two. "What?" Gray said turning around. "Juvia thinks we should follow them." Juvia said already standing up. Erza nodded. Natsu ran out first.

~Outside the cafe

"I think they're following us, should we make a run for it?" Arika suggested. "Nah, let's use this chance to lead'em to the empty part of town." Lucy smirked.

They went through the park, and got to the field. Haru Springs always used this place to hold battles. So why not use it now? "Let's split up here. Lucy, you take Natsu, I'll take the rest of them." Lucy thought, to see if there were any holes in her plan. "How are you gonna get the others to follow you?" "I'll think of something. Now go!"

Lucy ran the opposite way Arika walked. "Do we follow Lucy or that other girl?" Lisanna asked. "We should divide the teams evenly... But knowing Lucy, I think Natsu can snap her out of it. Also... That girl, I get can sense a dangerous aura coming from her, it's also easy to feel her magic. So she must be extremely powerful." Erza explained. "Natsu, go to Lucy. We'll see if we can get any information out of the other one."

Natsu nodded and ran after Lucy who was now completely out of sight of Arika. The rest of the members headed towards Arika. "Yo!" Gajeel called from behind Arika. "That's quite the first impression, Gajeel-kun." Arika turned around. Long blonde hair curled at the bottom, with silver highlights. Pale white skin, and a figure like Cheria. But taller... Or at least that's how Gray described her.

~Natsu and Lucy

"Lucy..." Natsu said quietly. She turned around and faced Natsu, and shot him a dirty look. "What? You want to continue with the fight, Salamander?" Natsu shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you, Luce." Lucy frowned. "Don't call me Luce, only Akira is allowed to call me that." Natsu bit his lip. "Entertain me, Natsu-san. Let's have a fight, to the **death**." Lucy laughed.

"What?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy let out a sigh, and rushed in front of him. "Natsu. In this world... It's either eat, or be eaten." She finished, and kicked him in the stomach. Natsu stood back up and rushed foward. "Have it your way." He said, with a serious expression. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lucy jumped over him and kicked him from behind. "Tch. Natsu, have you gotten weaker?" She smirked. "You've improved..." He whispered.

"Why not bring out a key?" He asked. "Huh? What do you mean key?" She said looking at him. "You're a Celestial mage, correct?" He said, tired of joking around. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If you wanna see my magic, then watch." She said blasting a torrrent at him. "What the hell? Were those... Flower petals?" Lucy nodded. "Seriously?" "Joke about it now, but you'll realize the effects after. Anyways, who said it was my only magic?" She said transforming into Gray, then back to herself. Natsu's eyes widened. "Time to get serious..."

~Arika and the others.

"Heaven's Wheel!" "Ice-make: Lance!" "Water Nebula!" Erza, Gray and Juvia shot their attacks, but all failed to hit her. "Solid script:Oil!" "Soak." Arika said to no one. "T-the oil... disappeared?" Levy said in panic. "What exactly are you?" Cana asked stepping up. "I'm not just some mage from Inked Light, I'm Arika Mori." Levy gasped. "You mean... You're the?"

Arika nodded. "I'm the guild ace." She said proudly.

"And, I guess it's about time I showed you my magic." The group then realized. "We were getting beat, with just hand to hand combat..." Gray said. " Arika changed into a light green dress, going down to her knees. With vines, leaves, and flowers hanging from her hair and dress. "Forest, Barrier!" A huge magic circle, as big as the field, appeared under them.

Erza was the first to stand up, and everyone else followed her lead. "... An actual forest..." Lisanna whispered. They were standing in the middle of a large forest. They could no longer see the sun, or even the light for that matter. "It's dark, but we can still see properly." Erza assured. "Have you figured it out yet?" A voice came from behind. The mages looked at her.

"This forest, that now towers over you. Was the grass you were standing on." She smiled. Everyone's eyes widened. "I have full control over any plant, and can manipulate them to do **anything**.

~ Lucy and Natsu

"Give it up Natsu, you're getting your butt whooped bad." Natsu stood back up again. "I will never give up... Until you're back at Fairy Tail!" Natsu said pouncing to her. "Petal: Blade!" The petals scratched him, giving him cuts everywhere. He jumped through it and wrapped his arms around Lucy. Pushing her down with him. "What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled. But he continued to keep her in his arms. Lucy blushed and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?! Get serious Dragneel!" He saw the blush she was hiding, and smirked. "Am I seeing a blush, coming from the all powerful Lucy?" He joked. "S-shut up!" She said hitting him over the head. She sat down and gave out a huff. "Tired?" He asked. "Tired as hell." She replied. "You did good." He said patting her head. She didn't slap his hand away, instead she smiled at him.

"I feel like... I've known you for so long..." She said. He didn't answer. "I wonder why..." He smiled. "I should go find Ari-" He put his lips over her's. Lucy returned the kiss, her hand going through his hair. The two stopped for a breath. "What... Am I doing..." She said quietly. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "I'm... engaged." She reminded him. Natsu's eyes widened. 'Dammit... I forgot that...' He thought. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking!" Natsu quickly said. "I don't mind." She said leaning on his shoulder.

~Fairy Tail and Arika

"Ouch..." Levy said. 'We all got separated... I'm scared...' She thought. Levy heard a small rustling noise. "W-who's there?" She said, ready to attack. "Bookworm, it's just me." She sighed, and was relieved to find Gajeel.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza tried to cut down the grass. "Rebirth!" Arika's voice came from behind. The grass came sprouting back up quickly. "I'm up here, Erza." She said waving from a strand. Erza held out her sword, ready to defend herself. "I thought you were dead, Titania." "Well, it seems I survived." Arika glared at her. "Don't think I'm stupid, I know Lucy revived you. You should be thankful that Lucy's such nice person, or else you'd be having your funeral right now."

Erza aimed at her, and directed her swords precisely. "Sword Circle!" "Defense!" The grass grew longer and thicker, covering Arika from every location. "Release." The grass shot back to it's height in the forest. "Erza, it's not you I'm after, so save your energy for later." "Who are you after then?" Erza glared at her. Arika laughed. "Gray Fullbuster." She said smirking. "I'll come back for you after Erza, for now, just play with my pets." She jumped to another strand of grass.

"What is this?" Erza said cutting it down. They were small grass like monsters, that just formed again, even after killing them. "There's no way to stop them... Unless Arika is defeated..." She said. "Gray, please defeat her..."

~Gray and Arika

"Hey there, Gray-kun!" Arika said waving. "Ice make: Arrows!" They were shot at full speed. Arika didn't use her magic, but took it head on. The ice flew in all directions, and only leaving her with a small scratch. "What the...?" He said stepping back. "Gray-kun, do you know who I am?" She said stepping closer. Gray shook his head. "I'm Lyon's younger sister." Gray's eyes widened. "What?" 'Well, that explains the streaks of silver...' He thought.

"No way, your last name is Mori." He pointed out. "Yeah, well. That's because my parents were broke... And they sold me to a rich family, oddly enough, that rich family was having a baby at the exact same moment... That was the last time I saw Lyon-nii. Then a few years later, I found out my parents died from being attacked by Deliora." Gray felt sorry for her. 'Wow, having your parents sell you, and then finding out that they died after... That's harsh.' He thought, looking at her with a soft expression.

She jumped down to where Gray was, and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. Gray blushed. "Oh?" Arika said cupping his face. "Don't tell me you've fallen for me?" She said. Gray shook his head, and looked away. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Lyon may have forgiven you, but I definitely haven't. Gray Fullbuster, you will die here!"

**This chapter was pretty long compared to my usual chapters. I hope everyone's happy with it... I'm so sorry if it's stupid... Arika is now my favourite character! I bet a lot of you disagree with me, but, you can't blame her for being evil, SERIOUSLY, LOOK AT HER BACK STORY... ~Please Review!**


	9. A New Beginning

**Hey everyone, just a few more chapters and this story is finished! Hurray! Kinda... I'll miss you all... TT^TT**

~Gray and Arika

"Holding a grudge?" Gray asked jokingly. "Sure..." She replied. "Wrap." She said quietly. The grass grew longer, and wrapped itself around Gray. Squeezing him, until he was starting to lose consciousness. "I...Ice-m-make! Cocoon!" Ice jutted out from his body, cutting the straps of grass. "Ice Make: Death Scythe!" He swung the the scythe near her neck. She easily dodged. "Tch, is that the best you can do?" She said disappointed. Gray glared at her. "Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" The swords surrounded Arika, in a chain-like manner. "Go!"

Arika let out a small scream. Once the dust disappeared, Gray was ready to attack. He watched her stand back up as if nothing happened. "Impressive!" Arika said clapping. "But let me show you how it's done." She stepped foward, "Wild Garden!" Her eyes turned into a shade of dark green. "What the hell... is this?"

~Natsu and Lucy

"I heard Arika scream!" Lucy yelled jumping up. "Eh?" Natsu said walking after her. "That can only be Arika..." She started running. "Lucy! Wait up!" He said running after her. 'Arika... What have those Fairies done now?'

~Gray and Arika

"Enough!" Arika said. Gray sat on the grass, panting heavily. Gray was able to fight off some of the mini monsters, but the rest were... impossible. Trees, flowers, weeds, even seeds... Turned into humans, with strength beyond imaginable. "What exactly are you? There's something off about you... You're not human..." Gray asked hesitantly. "You're right. I'm not a normal human." She said walking up to Gray. She grabbed his death scythe, and swung it against her arm. "What are you doing!?" He said watching the massive puddle of blood underneath her.

"What does it look like? I'm showing you just what I am." She held her arm up, and Gray watched as the wound got smaller, and into nothing. 'Doesn't that mean she's... invincible?' He thought. "I'm not invincible, idiot." She said sticking her tongue at him. 'Did she just read my mind?' "No, I did not read your mind. The stupid look on your face explains everything." He took this chance to attack. "Ice Make: Geyser!"

The attack managed to leave Arika defenseless, as Gray used this as the last blow. "Ice Make: Ice cannon!" The steam covered up the scene. 'What? Did he miss? No... It was well aimed, what's going on?' She blinked her eyes, and waited for the fog to lift. "No... No... NO! NO, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!... IT'S A DREAM! It... has to be... a dream..." Arika said sobbing. Gray stepped forward, confused on what was happening.

She glared at Gray. "What... Have you done?!" She said, ready to murder him. "A-Arika..." "Akira!" She said holding her brother's hand. "Akira... I-I'll heal you!" She said quickly. He shook his head, "No... It's clear I'm going to die... S-so... save your... energy...to protect... L-Luc-" He turned quiet, his eyes drooped down, his breathing got slower until it reached a stop. "A-Akira! Akira! No... AKIRA!" Her eyes were blurred, water was coming out of it... Was she starting to break down? "Water... Water is coming out of my eyes... Am I dying?!" She said wiping away the tears.

"It's called crying..." Gray said quietly. "It happens when you're sad." "I don't like it! Make it stop!" Arika said wiping the never ending tears away. She laid her head on Akira's chest. "Why would he block that for me?... He knows I could've handled it..." Gray gave her a sympathetic smile. She kept crying until she ran out of tears, and energy. She fell asleep on him. "He may be dead... But you have to live on." Gray whispered into her ear. He played with her hair, and brushed his finger against her cheek. "Lyon's sister, huh?"

~Erza

'Where is everyone... It may take forever to find each other.' The grass started to shorten to it's normal height, and the sun's light was being revealed. "Gray, defeated her?" She whispered to herself. "Erza!" Levy waved. "Wow, we were this close to each other this whole time..." She said reaching out to Levy. The group reassembled, all except for Gray. "Where is he? Did he get separated farther?" She asked, and ended up looking at Juvia. "Do you know where he is, Juvia?" She walked up to the water mage. "N-no..." She said quietly.

"... I trust that he's alright, but where is Natsu?" "With the stripper..." Gajeel added. "I can smell them." He said walking away from the group. "C'mon, I'm leading you to them! The least you could do is follow!" He said waving.

~Lucy and Natsu.

"No... Akira...NO!" She said bursting into tears. Lucy had managed to find Arika, only to find her dead fiancee and her best friend lying on his chest.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She glared at Gray.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza yelled from behind Lucy. Lucy looked at them in disgust. The group stopped, when they saw Lucy crying.

"W-what happened?" Erza asked stepping up. "Your friend here just killed my fiancee! That's what happened!" She said pointing at Gray. "WHY CAN'T YOU FAIRIES JUST STOP IT?! What do you want from us?!" Arika woke up from all the yelling. "Why? WHY? Because you left Fairy Tail, for a **DARK** guild!" Lucy was pissed. She couldn't stand these fairies anymore. Arika felt the exact same, she lifted her head and stared at Lucy.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I WAS NEVER IN FAIRY TAIL!" She yelled, about to punch every single person in front of her. Erza's eyes widened. "Did you forget... everything?" "What does that even mean?" She shot back.

"L-Lucy... Run." Arika said between sobs, she stood up ready to kill every single member of Fairy Tail in front of them. "What? No way, I'm not leaving you!" "Please..." "But-" Lucy was cut off. "I SAID GO!" Arika lashed out, making Lucy flinch. She nodded, and ran back into the direction of Haru Springs.

"Icy Garden..." Arika said. "I-isn't this wild garden?" Gray asked dodging hits from a plant. Arika shook her head. "This is different, if you get hit even once from a plant, you'll be covered in unbreakable ice, in other words, one touch means instant death." Gray's eyes became as large as plates. Gray looked around, "No..." He stopped. Everyone else had been touched...

He was looking at ice sculptures of his friends. "They're not dead." Gray turned to her. "What?" "I said, they aren't dead. I can release them, but of course... Under one condition. If you can defeat me in a battle."

He didn't understand, why him? "Why didn't you freeze me, you could've battled Erza, or Mira!" "Are you stupid? You're asking me why I chose you?! YOU FRIGGIN KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Gray couldn't help but feel guilty. "It wasn't my fault he decided to jump in front of you all of a sudden." "As if I care about that, you shot the attack, so I'm blaming you!" She jumped up from her spot, and punched him on the side of his face. She kept up the punching until she couldn't move, and Gray was in the same position. She couldn't walk anymore, it was even hard to fall down onto the ground. 'This is it... Just this shot and I can kill her.' He thought holding up the ice cannon.

'Why can't I shoot? What am I doing... I have to do this to save my friends!' He argued with himself, 'should I kill her or not?' "Aren't you gonna shoot?" She asked lifting her head. "I... can't..." He said, making the ice cannon disappear. The sound of water flow made him turn around. 'The ice is melting?' He looked to her. She gave him an awkward smile. "Why are you trying so hard to keep us away from Lucy?" "Because now I'm desperate... Akira's dead now... She's all I have left..."

Gray smiled at her and offered his hand. She quickly took it and stood back up. "Then come join Fairy Tail!"

**Okay, I know... This story is pretty much going downhill now... And I've decided that there will only be two more chapters until the story finishes. So for now just keep supporting me, CAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! ~Please Review!**


	10. Let's All Meet At the Guild!

**Minna! I'm so sorry! This is the last chapter... Farewell! But I do have a surprise for you, so remember to read the author's note!**

* * *

'What do I do? Arika... Please stay safe... You're all I have left now...' She thought running back to the hotel. "Akira..." She whispered.

~Hotel

Lucy was stuffing her clothes into her luggage, and started to pack up Arika and Akira's clothes. She stared at a black box in Akira's bag. The tag on top of it said, "To: Lucy" She opened the box, not surprised that she found the wedding ring in it. 'Akira loves... Loved me, why can't I return the feeling?' She thought, she didn't notice the tears running down her cheek. She giggled, "Why am I crying?..." Lucy put up a brave front...

'Akira loved and trusted me, he was my best friend... Besides Arika... The least I could do is tell him the truth.' She thought, and looked up to the sky... Or in this case, the ceiling. "Akira... I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save you... But right now, the least I can do is tell you the truth. I'm not in love with you!" She said it like it hurt her to say that. "But... Please don't blame this on Natsu... It's my fault, but Akira, you'll always be my first crush!" She finished with a smile. "God, that hurt to say..." Lucy laid her head down on her arm.

~Arika

She hesitated to take Gray's hand, especially with Juvia glaring daggers at her. "I don't know... I think I should at least ask Lucy-chan first..." Gray's smile faded, then he sighed. "Fine, let's go find Lucy." He took her hand, and walked back to Haru Springs. Juvia watched from behind. "L...LOVE RIVAL!"

"I guess we should follow them." Erza followed. "Love rival, love rival, love rival..." Juvia repeated to herself. Cana patted her on the back. "No worries, there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"W-wait! What do we do with this guys corpse?" Gajeel pointed at Akira. "Grab him!"

* * *

~Hotel

"Lucy?" Gray opened the door. "Arika?" Lucy lifted her head from the pillow. "Yeah, and Gray's with me." Arika said, walking in. Lucy stared at Gray, then at Arika. "Why are you holding hands?" Lucy gagged. Arika let go of his hand and blushed. Gray smirked. "GET OUT!" Arika kicked him out of the room.

She turned to Lucy and smiled. 'Damn, she must be pissed... That smile is freaky...' Lucy thought, smiling back. She sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her. "So Lucy, you know that feeling you get when you're near Natsu?" Lucy nodded. "Well, that's because... You were in Fairy Tail..." "What?!" Lucy stared at her. Then started laughing. "Yeah right!" She laughed so hard, she cried.

"... Don't you think it's odd why you know all of the Fairy Tail member's names by heart? Or, why you you're so familiar with their magic? And for god sake, you know their pasts!" Arika yelled, and stood up. "Coincidence." Lucy said crossing her arms. "HOW?!" "Fine, show me some proof." Arika's brain was over heating, 'WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!', she figured that Gray was still outside, so why not ask him for help?

She kicked down the door and dragged Gray in. "GRAY! TELL HER!" Arika pointed to Lucy. "You were in Fairy Tail...?" He scratched his head. "Not enough proof." She said. "If I killed Gray right now, would you be bothered?" Arika said pointing at Gray. "Yes." Arika brightened up. "Why?" "Because there would be a splatter of blood in the middle of the room, and both of us know, it'd be me cleaning it up." Arika face palmed. Then she smirked. "What if I killed Natsu?"

Lucy paused, 'If I tell them I love Natsu... What's the worst that could happen?' Lucy thought. "I'd be lying if I said I don't care..." Arika grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the room, Gray followed from behind. "Gray, take her to where the rest of them are." Arika said, running the other direction. "Where are you going?" He asked, holding her arm. "I think I can make her remember you all... For now, just show her some pictures or something!"

Lucy stared at them confused. 'If they're making this much of an effort... Maybe I am in Fairy Tail?'

~The Inked Light guild

"Arika!" Someone called from the bar. 'Ignore it! You don't have time for this!' She reminded herself. Arika stopped at the desk at the entrance of the dorms. "Motomi-chan, can I have my dorm key?" "Yeah, course. Hey! Where are Lucy and Akira?" Motomi said passing her the key. "Uhh... They're hanging at a bar!" Arika said running to her room. "You lied to her." "Well what was I suppose to say? Oh, Akira's dead, and Lucy's returning to Fairy Ta...il... Wait who's there?!" Arika turned around. "Shit..." Arika's eyes widened when she saw who she revealed the info to. "Ah, Mr. Heartfilia! What are you doing here? Well, you know, Lucy's not here... So you should come visit later! Or better yet! Next year!" She shoved him through the hall.

"Akira is dead?" He stopped and glared at her. "Umm... Well..." She paused and ran to her room, making sure to lock the door. "Where did I leave them...?" She asked herself, Arika looked through her things to find it, and destroyed her room in the process. *Knock Knock* (Anyone else tempted to say 'Who's There?') "Arika! Please open the door!" Jude said banging on the wood.

"This dude..." She whispered to herself while pushing her huge dresser in front of the door. She let out a huff, and sat down beside the dresser, leaning onto the wall. "Did Akira throw it out by accident?" She thought back. Jude kept banging onto the door, and hard enough for the dresser to start moving. "Ow~ What now? I have to deal with rocks dropping from my ceiling?" Arika pouted, rubbing her head.

Her eyes widened, and she jumped in joy. "Yes! I found them! Thanks Mr. Heartfilia! She yelled out the door.

~Sakura Park (Haru Springs' Biggest Attraction!)

* * *

"HOW COULD THIS NOT BE YOU?!" Gajeel yelled, shoving the picture into Lucy's face. "YOU COULD BE TWINS! FORGET THAT, YOU'RE THE SAME PERSON!" He was stomping his feet, and so close to breaking down a tree. "G-Gajeel! Calm down!" Levy yelled, trying to control him. "I AM CALM!" At that moment, he accidentally punched Natsu and Gray. "YOU BASTARD!" Gray and Natsu screamed, both ready to kick his ass.

"Hey!" Arika waved as she came closer to the group. "I brought what I was suppose to." She said holding it up. "Great, but can you control them?" Levy pointed at the three. Arika cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Of course." *5 Minutes Later* "We're sorry! We'll never talk back to you ever again!" Natsu pleaded. "And please don't kill me! I have goals in life!" Gajeel begged from behind Gray. "Impressive." Gray clapped. He was the only one she left alone. (I wonder why...)

When the group stopped laughing from what just happened, they made a path for Arika and Lucy.

Arika dropped them onto Lucy's lap. "Why are you giving me this?" "Cause it's yours! No, duh!" Lucy stared at what was in her hand, "... My keys... My Celestial Spirits... My... Friends." She said smiling at the glowing keys. "You remember?" Natsu said regaining his lost hope. "I...I never forgot..." Immediately Natsu, Erza and Gray stood up. "So you've been faking this whole time?!" Erza asked, you could hear the sound of her armor twisting when she tightened her fist.

"N-not entirely... When Natsu kissed me, I remembered everything!" Mira and Lisanna squealed. "You guys already kissed?!" Mira asked jumping up and down. "Aww... And we missed it!" Lisanna pouted.

"Back to the subject, please?" Arika signaled her. "I just pretended, for Akira's sake... But now that he's dead..." There was a long awkward silence. "We get it..." Natsu stopped her from saying anything else.

Lucy felt bad... Guilty even. She lied to her friends who tried so hard to get her back. "I'm sorry..." The group was silent, but then bursted into cheers. "Yes! LUCY'S BACK!" Natsu and Gray yelled out simultaneously. "Lu-chan, we were so worried!" Levy clung to Lucy. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, of course I'd be alright." Lucy ran her fingers through Levy's hair. "But... You're not mad?" Lucy gave a sad smile. "Of course not! You did it for the sake of your friend!" Levy cheered.

Mira and Lisanna walked up to Arika, smiling at her. "WHERE IS HE?!" Mira yelled, holding Arika up to a tree. Lisanna glared at her, and Mira went into her demon persona. "P-pardon?" "Elfman! Where. Is. Elfman." Mira tightened her grip. "Oh, he's at the guild... But he just forgot Lucy like the rest of them." Mira let go, and Lisanna stepped back.

Mira and Lisanna smiled at her, and went in for a hug. "Welcome to the guild!" Mira said walking away. "So, what do you think of the guild?" Lucy asked, tapping on her shoulder. "Are all the mages that bi-polar?" Lucy laughed, and shook her head.

~ A week from then.

"...Where's Lucy-chan..." Arika sighed. "Give her some time, Akira-kun's funeral was just yesterday. I'm surprised you're here today." Mira said cleaning a cup. "Because I thought Lucy-chan would be here!"

"A-Arika!" Arika turned with a bored expression. "What do you wa... A... Akira?!" She said, thinking she was hallucinating. "Akira?! That's... T-that is you, right?" Arika asked poking him, to be sure. He nodded sadly. "Arika, the revival spell..." Arika's eyes widened. "No... Lucy... That idiot!" Arika followed Akira to the cathedral.

~Magnolia Cathedral

* * *

"S-she's... Already gone?" Arika cried face down on the gravel. Akira tried to smile for Arika's sake... But failed to, and ended up crying with her.

~At the guild

After the group that helped find Lucy, along with Master Makarov, calmed down from the news, Akira explained what happened.

*Flash~Back* (Akira's P.O.V)

"Ugh... What's with this massive head ache?" I rubbed my forehead, and sighed. "Oh yeah... I'm dead." I laughed.

"Your own death is nothing to laugh at." Lucy said, looking at me and shaking her head. She was beside Natsu-san.

"I'm alive?" Looking around for awhile, then I stood up to hug Lucy, which got me a dirty look from Natsu-san, that's about when I realized.

"No... Lucy, you didn't...!" She nodded her head. I stared at her, then at Natsu-san.

I moved my hand to her's, but she stepped back. Her body started to become transparent, and her keys glowed brightly.

"No... Lucy. What's going on?" Natsu asked, clinging onto her. "Natsu! Let go! At this rate, you're gonna disappear with me! Natsu! NATSU, LET GO!"

"No... NO! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

~Back to normal!

"And that's about all I saw, after that, they disappeared." Akira finished. "What? Why?" Erza demanded to know.

"It's sorta like this." Arika began her lesson. "The revival spell is a spell all Celestial Spirit mages can use, but only few can use it because it's incredibly powerful! Now, this magic, like any other magic, has rules. This rule happens to be that you can only use the spell once. Since Lucy used it on Erza-san back in Crocus. That was suppose to be the last time she was able to use it." Arika was interrupted before she could move on. "Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean **able**?" Levy pointed out. "Good question! So, after you use the spell, you shouldn't ever be able to use it again, but if the user's feelings or intentions are strong enough, they will be able to do it again. But as the rule implies, you can only use it once! Using it twice would be taboo, and would result in punishment... The punishment is unknown, and so are the whereabouts."

Levy perked up when she remembered something. "I have a book about different revival magics! Maybe this one is in there!

~10 minutes later...

"Okay! I found it, be specific. What's the name of the spell." Arika thought back to when she was talking to Lucy about it. "Uhh... I think it was... Life Stars?" Levy nodded and scanned through the book.

"Ah! Found it! The punishment is...

1. A warning

2. Life without parole

3. Execution...

"But Lucy's would be, 1. A warning..." Levy smiled, relieved. "The location... Is an alternate world. So, like Edolas, but for Celestial mages. But... Since it's extremely hard to find your way out to get back to the real world... Natsu and Lu-chan have a 1 out of 10 chance of making it out."

"Anyway the chances can go up?" Gajeel asked, leaning on the wall. "Umm... If we can open a portal and locate them, then lead them to the portal... Then they can come back here, hopefully unharmed." Levy explained by drawing a chart.

~Next Day!

Everyone was outside planning, and contacting Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. "Oh, guys! There was one more thing Lucy said." He smiled remembering everything. "Because we're Fairy Tail, we'll definitely join hands again, but until then... One day, let's **all** meet at the guild!"

* * *

***Sniff sniff* I really enjoyed writing this story... And I really loved reading the reviews too, because you guys are all tacos! (Just to be clear, that means awesome!) So that's why I decided not to end the story, but instead, I'm gonna write a sequel! Any ideas for the title?... Cause I'm at a dead end... ~ Keep reviewing! Bye-bye!**


End file.
